After Texas
by taleof2
Summary: After spending the night together in Texas both Carter and Reese have to deal with the fallout. John's choice of action results in Joss making a tough decision. Rated M for language and difficult subject matter. Please read and review! After the heavy topic, I decided on some humor. So I hope you enjoy this and got a couple of laughs. As always please review!
1. Chapter 1

**After Texas**

**Chapter 1**

Jocelyn sat in the uncomfortable plastic chair with an uncharacteristic sports cap worn low on her head to cover as much of her face as possible. The last thing she needed was to run into any one of the vast amounts of people she came into contact with on a weekly basis here. Her stomach was in knots and she felt like she was going to throw up at any minute. Although she'd justified the decision in her head with a thousand different reasons, it still felt wrong because he didn't know. Then again he probably wouldn't care even if he did know if his behavior after they returned from Texas was any indication. For once he had let his guard down and let her infiltrate the impenetrable force field surrounding his heart and emotions and it had led to an incredible night of passion and comfort she had never experienced before. When he left her in the hotel room to pursue a lead to Finch's position in Maryland, he'd kissed her passionately, told her to be careful on the way back to New York and promised her he'd be there soon with Harold.

Once Reese returned to the city with Finch, he'd ignored her initially which she'd chalked up to him being worried about Finch's state of mind. Then the first time they spoke since Texas during the Sophie Campos case, he didn't mention anything about that night and reverted to business as usual. Finally when she saw him for the first time, after Texas, outside the bar with the thugs she immediately recognized his emotional mask in place and she knew she had been shut out. The pain Jocelyn felt at that revelation was intense but she refused to let him see it. She put on her own mask and saved her tears for when she was alone in bed that night hiding her gut wrenching sobs in her pillow.

After that night she refused to shed another tear for John Reese and she decided to move on from that fantasy and resigned herself to remaining an asset to Reese and nothing more. She'd even been on a couple of dates with Cal Beecher even though she knew she was not attracted to him like she was John. She was determined to move on with her life and was taking the necessary steps to do so when she had been eating lunch with Fusco two weeks ago and had to make a mad dash to the ladies room to empty her stomach. She immediately blamed it on the food but in her heart she knew a cold cut sandwich wouldn't upset her stomach. After two more days of random bouts of nausea, she gave in and took a home pregnancy test knowing the result before she saw the blue positive sign in the indicating window. Thinking back to Texas, she couldn't remember how many times they'd woken each other up to share their bodies and she hadn't been consistently taking her birth control pills because there hadn't really been any need to in a long time.

Now there was a life growing inside her created by the incredible night of love they shared that he wouldn't even acknowledge. Carter thought about Taylor and how much joy he brought into her life but she also remembered how hard it had been raising him alone. So many times she wished she had a partner to reassure her and provide a male role model for her son to follow. What if there was another boy inside her who would suffer the same fate as his older brother? Taylor is a great kid but she knows he's missing out on having a father, especially now that's he's becoming a man himself. While she knew this baby would be beautiful and smart, Jocelyn rationalized she didn't deserve to have it if she couldn't provide a proper home with both parents. With her decision made, she'd scheduled an appointment and refused to dwell on any other possibility and now she was just waiting for her name to be called so she could do what was required.

Some time later Carter rose and headed on shaky legs to the exit. Looking down at her feet she reached for the door and became aware of an immovable presence in her path. Reflexively her eyes sought to find the obstacle in her way and met with red-rimmed angry blue eyes filled with moisture.

They stood facing each other speechless for over a minute. Carter was completely stunned as indicated by the deer in headlights expression on her face and Reese was angry as indicated by the vein throbbing in the middle of his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing here," John's voice was lower than usual?

Instantly Carter got over the shock of his appearance as anger overrode all other emotions.

"Fuck you John," she said as she attempted to push pass him to leave.

He grabbed her wrist uncomfortably tight as she moved past him.

"If you think I'm going to let you walk away, you're crazy," Reese accompanied his statement with a cold glare.

"Let me go John, I don't owe you anything," she spat as she tried to yank her hand from his grip unsuccessfully.

Reese put enough pressure on her wrist to pull her outside but not to cause any real pain. Without saying another word, he pulled her along until they reached a black Lincoln double parked at the street corner. Using her trapped wrist as leverage he forced her back to the rear quarter of the vehicle. He stepped so close to her she could feel the anger radiating off of him and she could feel his breath on her face.

"You can ride in the trunk or the passenger seat. It's completely up to how you behave but you're getting in this car," he said in clipped tones in her ear.

Carter glared at Reese but she knew by the wild look in his eyes he was far from bluffing.

"Let me go John," she snapped.

"Which is it going to be detective," he asked angrily?

"The seat now let me go," she shouted drawing the attention of a couple of muscle bound men walking on the sidewalk nearby. The men nodded to one another and made their way over to John.

"Hey man, let the lady go," the larger man said while the other man moved towards Jocelyn to protect her.

Reese immediately let Carter go and grabbed the man's hand and twisted his wrist hard bringing him to his knees with a loud cry.

"Don't touch her," he said menacingly while twisting the man's wrist even harder.

Carter recognized the situation was getting out of hand quickly so she wrapped her arms around John's waist.

"John please let him go, I'm sorry guys we were just arguing about something silly, he would never hurt me," she said smiling at the man who was still standing.

Reese let the man's hand go and tried to stop his heart from pounding at the feel of Jocelyn's soft curves pressed against his back.

The two men weren't sure the woman was safe but they realized there was more to the man than his appearance and she seemed to want to be with him so they gave Reese a sharp glare and continued on their way.

As soon as the men turned away, Carter let go of Reese and quietly got in the passengers seat. Reese stood next to the vehicle for a couple of minutes trying to get his emotions under control. He was so angry and hurt he couldn't think straight but then she'd touched him and he'd just wanted to hold her. It wasn't fair his body betrayed him. It just made him angrier and he stormed to the driver's side of the car, got in, slammed the door and pulled off recklessly.

By the time they reached the isolated safe house he wanted Jocelyn's stomach was revolting and she was shaking uncontrollably in her seat. Reese hadn't looked at her for the ten minute drive so he was shocked when she threw the door open leaned out .and began vomiting. He was by her side instantaneously gently pulling her hair out of the way and rubbing her back. The painful sounds emanating from her throat as she retched overwhelmed his already breaking heart. Tears ran unchecked down his face as he suffered her pain with her. Soon her stomach was empty and dry heaves shook her small frame violently. Reese stepped in a clean spot and held her tightly attempting to absorb the shock into his own body. Finally it stopped and she just buried her face in his neck and cried softly.

With one arm still holding her to him, he used his free arm to release her seatbelt and slide under her legs and lift her up in his arms. Her hot tears were running down his neck and his were still pouring from his eyes as well. Reese kicked the door to the car shut and made his way to the door of the safe house. Luckily the door was voice activated so he stated his name and the heavy metal door swung open slowly. He entered quickly and made his way to a large comfortable couch in the center of the room. Gently he sat Carter on the couch.

Her eyes were closed but she was still crying. He touched her face and she didn't respond.

"I'll be right back," he said softly and then he stood and walked away purposefully. Reese secured the door and disconnected all the surveillance equipment. He then grabbed a bottle of water and a bowl from the small kitchen area.

He knelt down in front of Jocelyn and took off the top of the bottle of water and placed the bottle in her hand.

"I know your mouth doesn't taste good, rinse it out, I have a bowl for you," he said softly.

Jocelyn finally opened her eyes and she saw John kneeling before her with a bowl in his hands and tears running down his face. She stared at him for a long minute before taking the water bottle and rinsing her mouth into the bowl.

"Better," he said concerned blue eyes fixated on her?

She nodded. Reese stood and left with the bowl. Carter's mind was in chaos. Why was he being so nice to her? Why was he crying? She heard water running in the kitchen and then Reese was standing before her reaching his hands out to her. She accepted his assistance in getting up. He entwined their fingers and walked her to a small bedroom in the back.

"There are clothes in there you can change into and the bathroom is the next door down. It has new toothbrushes and other toiletries in the mirror cabinet. I'm going to make arrangements for Taylor to go to your mother's house after school and when you're ready I would like for us to talk. I'll be right out here if you need me." John waited for a small nod from Carter before he released her hand and left the room to contact Finch.


	2. Chapter 2

**After Texas**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Finch, can you have Taylor escorted to Carter's mother after school," Reese asked in a sullen voice.

"Of course I will Mr. Reese. Is Detective Carter alright," he asked concerned?

Reese instinctively looked towards the back where he could hear Jocelyn cleaning up in the bathroom.

"More or less," he said softly.

Finch could tell John was struggling with the situation at hand. Every since they'd returned to New York from the Root fiasco, Reese had been different. At first he was consumed with his own demons after his forced imprisonment with Root so he hadn't noticed. Once things began to settle into their normal routine and their new addition Bear made him feel safe again, he could see Reese was more standoffish than normal and there was something sad in his eyes that hadn't been there since they first started working together.

As soon as he saw Detective Carter with the same look in her eyes at her desk, he knew something had occurred between the two of them while they were looking for him. Fusco told him how frantic Reese was to find him and he'd been sincerely surprised. He'd thought for sure if anything happened to him, the soldier in Reese would consider him a casualty of the mission and continue with the primary directive of stopping acts of violence before they occurred. He hadn't counted on John relentlessly pursuing his captor until he tracked them down. Even he underestimated the humanity in John and he felt guilty about it and promised himself he never would again. It was then he acknowledged that he and John had quietly built a strong friendship through their work with the numbers. Reese was a very complex man with a lot of inner turmoil but there was something so pure about his heart that Finch couldn't help but notice. Harold also noticed John loved completely and deeply. Losing Jessica had almost destroyed him and loving the detective without acting on it was preventing him from becoming a whole person again.

While Finch acknowledged his IQ was well higher than average, it would take an idiot not to see the connection between Reese and Carter. While they both avoided it like the plague they couldn't seem to stay away from one another and the tension in the room when they were together was practically unbearable. When he heard they had spent a night in Texas together while tracking down Root, he figured their feelings might have gotten the best of them with John in such a vulnerable state. He was surprised when he saw Reese ignoring Carter's calls the first couple of days of their return. After eavesdropping on their conversation outside the bar during the Sophie Campos case and hearing the detective's sad sobbing that night in her home, he'd figured Reese was trying to leave Texas behind and return things to normal. While he knew this course of action would not fair well for either party, he tried to respect John's privacy and not interfere.

It was his concern for Detective Carter that led to John's current location. Carter called in sick which she never does and then she turned off all her electronic devices and left her home in a direction where there were limited cameras and the machine couldn't track her. After an hour or so of not being able to locate her, Finch was worried but he wasn't ready to inform Reese just yet. After two hours he began to panic and directed the machine to locate her at any cost. It took another thirty minutes but finally the machine showed him footage of her entering a building dressed like she didn't want to be identified. When he focused in on the front of the building and saw the Planned Parenthood sign, he came to his feet in shock. His first thought was to call John but Finch knew this was going to go bad no matter what. He could see why Carter had come to that decision considering John's actions since their return but he also knew John would not want this if he knew her condition. Finally he sat down took a deep breath to calm himself and called John.

"Finch, nothing has changed," Reese said slightly irritated.

"I know John, that's not why I'm calling," Finch said cautiously. "I need to tell you something that's going to upset you and I need to know you won't do anything rash."

"Finch," John growled angrily!

"I couldn't locate Detective Carter this morning and she called in sick to work. I wanted to make sure she was okay so I had the machine locate her and she was….she was…she was," Finch couldn't get it out.

As soon as he heard Carter's name, his nerves were on edge and his heart raced. Then when Finch faltered, he knew it was going to be bad and he left his position in the park watching the current number and made his way back to his vehicle.

"Finch, what is it? Where is she?"

The fear in Reese's voice gave Finch the strength to say what he had to say.

"She's at the planned parenthood center about to get an abortion," he said slowly.

Reese froze outside of his vehicle. Jocelyn was pregnant! Cal Beecher was going to be one lucky guy but why would she not want to keep it. He knows she is a little older and Taylor is almost out of the house but they would make a nice safe environment for her regardless to how much his heart ached for her. Then visions of the night in Texas flashed in his mind and he couldn't count the number of times he made love to her and her to him throughout the course of that night. In that instant he knew she hadn't slept with Beecher and that baby she was getting rid of was his. Pain he'd never experienced before hit him so hard he actually physically shuddered. Angry tears formed in his eyes and he knew he had to stop her.

"Send me her location," Reese said in a dangerous voice Finch had heard before when Reese kicked him out of the car during the U.S. marshal case.

"John," Finch started only to be interrupted by Reese.

"No Finch, just do it and Harold thank you for telling me," he said before disconnecting the call.

Without hesitation, he sent John the location and prayed everything would work itself out as he waited anxiously for word from his friend. When his ear piece buzzed he answered quickly hoping for the best. So far Reese hadn't disclosed whether he got there in time. The silence was deafening and finally Finch couldn't take it anymore.

"Did she,"

"I don't know," Reese's voice broke as he interrupted Finch. "She got sick so she's in the back cleaning up right now," he said exasperated. "I'm afraid to ask her. I don't know what I'll do if she did," Reese voice was full of pain.

"John she was hurt after you carried on like Texas didn't happen. She probably thought you wouldn't want anything to do with a child created from a time you regretted," Finch tried to explain.

"That doesn't justify her doing this without talking to me. She never even gave me a chance," Reese said angrily. Just then the water stopped running in the back and he heard Jocelyn exiting the bathroom. "I have to go, goodbye Harold," Reese said with a finality that made Finch nervous.

Carter walked into the sitting area cautiously and sat down in the center of the large sofa. She focused her vision on her feet afraid to of what she would see in Reese's eyes and began to speak.

"John," she said softly.

"Wait, let me go first," John stopped her terrified of what she might say. He came and sat down next to her but he fixed his gaze across the room as he spoke.

"Finch is one of the mentally strongest people I've ever met. When I got him back from Root, he wasn't right. She had gotten inside his head and twisted some things up and it really scared me."

Jocelyn turned her head sharply to look at his face surprised by his train of thought.

"Then she called me after I brought Finch back and I told her she'd regret it if she ever came near us again and she wasn't phased at all." He turned to her then and there were fresh tears in his eyes. "It made me think about Elias and Snow and all these other people who are out to get me who would do anything to hurt me. What they haven't figured out yet is that I don't care what happens to me but if someone gets a hold of you then the devil will come out of me. The only reason they haven't yet is because they don't realize what you mean to me and the only way they won't find out is if I don't show how much I love you. That night in Texas my nerves were so bad trying to help Finch and you were there like always so supporting and strong, I couldn't stop myself from showing you how I felt. Root's call brought back home to me that I gave up the right to be happy and live a normal life and I won't put you and Taylor in danger for my own selfish agenda so I just wanted things to go back to the way they were."

Jocelyn was floored at John's admission. She couldn't believe he actually loved her and once again his need to protect people overrode everything else including his own happiness. She couldn't find words to say as she cried softly for him.

"At first I was mad and hurt by what you did," he said as he wrapped her in a tight embrace, "but know I understand that you didn't want to raise another child by yourself and let's face it I probably won't be around much longer. I know how much you wish you had a father for Taylor and someone to help you with him and if that child we made ended up being another boy, you would probably have to do it all alone again. So you made the only the decision you could, the one that was right for you and I'm sorry I put you in that position," Reese said as he broke down and cried with her.

Jocelyn was so shocked by Reese stating the argument she'd made for her decision practically word for word she was momentarily frozen. When John's soft cries reached her ears she snapped out of it as she realized he thought she'd already had the procedure. She remembered what happened just before she ran into Reese at the door of the clinic.

"Jocelyn Reese," a young nurse called from the door next to the check-in desk leading to the back rooms.

Carter froze in her seat. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was beginning to overheat.

"Jocelyn Reese," the woman called again after verifying the name on the folder in her hand.

Jocelyn could not make herself get up from her seat.

Finally the woman handed the folder back to the front desk and called the name on the next folder.

After sitting in that chair for a whole hour just trying to get the courage to leave, she finally forced herself to get up and make her way to the exit where she ran into John.

"I didn't do it," she was finally able to force out.

John pulled back and looked at her with hope in his eyes. "You didn't do what?"

"I couldn't go through with the procedure because I knew in my heart you wouldn't support that decision even if you were trying to forget that night."

"I could never forget that night Joss, it was the night all my dreams came true," he smiled at her.

"What do you want to do about this John," she asked looking down at her stomach?

Reese put his hand under her chin and gently forced her head up so he could look in her eyes.

"I want us to raise our two kids together because Taylor is as important to me as this one," he said laying his hand where their baby was growing.

"I want that too John, more than you know," she said as tears flowed from eyes.

"No more tears, now we need to gather our family together and celebrate our new addition," he said wiping her eyes and kissing her softly. "First I have to call Finch, he's worried sick."

"Finch, we're coming home and you're going to be an uncle!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I can handle it babe, no worries. Little man and I are going to drink some brews, watch some hoops and relax," John said bouncing his four month old son on his lap.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes and kept getting dressed for work. She had taken a leave of absence from work to get acclimated to having a baby in the house again especially with Reese's crazy hours and Taylor's numerous school activities. Today was going to be her first day back and she was actually looking forward to engaging her brain in the puzzle of a homicide rather than dealing with diapers and bottles and formula. While she loved her baby boy, Carter was ready to go back to work.

"You know we could've had the nanny start today," Carter said smiling as their son laughed happily as his father continued bouncing him higher and higher.

"No way today is all Mason and daddy day, right partner," John said to his son who looked at him with an identical blue-grey gaze. It was times like these Reese was amazed by the love he felt for the little miracle Jocelyn had given him. Mason James Reese Carter had quickly become the center of his universe from the first moment the doctor presented him to John for the ceremonial severing of the umbilical cord.

John couldn't get enough of spending time with his son. Carter was always fussing at him for spoiling Mason. Whenever he was home, he couldn't seem to put the boy down. Because of John, Mason wouldn't fall asleep unless he was in someone's arms and could feel their body heat. It actually made John happy because he was usually the one who ended up holding Mason in his arms until he drifted off to sleep. Reese truly loved being a dad. It erased most of the dark in him as love for his son occupied the most room in what was left of his soul.

"Just as soon as your mom leaves, I'll call those girls I was telling you about and we will par-tay," Reese whispered conspiratorially to his son.

Carter walked over and pulled Mason from his arms and then slapped John in the back of the head with a good amount of force.

"Owww," Reese yelled as he jumped to his feet and quickly pulled Carter and Mason into a tight embrace. He kissed Carter's exposed neck softly until his son grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked hard.

"Fine, we will wait until your mom gets home and party then," John said pulling his head from his son's grasp. "She's way more beautiful anyway," he said while pressing a quick kiss to Jocelyn's lips.

"Bye baby," Carter said softly to her son as her eyes welled up. "Keep your daddy out of trouble." She kissed his face and handed him to his father.

"No numbers, if you endanger my boy you will find out where my reputation for being the best interrogator in Iraq came from," Jocelyn warned glaring at her man.

"Sounds hot," John smirked. "Go to work mommy, me and Mason will be fine," he said shooing her toward the door. Just before Jocelyn walked out the door John grabbed her arm. "We love you, be careful," he said his blue penetrating gaze full of love.

"I will and I love you guys too," Carter said sincerely and left before she lost her nerve. As she made her way to work, she thought about how different her life would've been if she had terminated her pregnancy. Regardless to him accepting her actions when he thought she had gone through with it, she felt John would not have been able to forgive her and eventually would've left her. More importantly she wouldn't have the most remarkable little man in her life that captivated everyone including Finch, Fusco, and Taylor. Reese turned out to be the best father she'd ever seen. He was an active participant in all facets of his son's care from diaper changing to bathing to consoling. In some cases it appeared he perceived Mason's needs before the infant made them known. Carter fell in love with him more every day as she watched him interact with their son.

Jocelyn was still musing about how well things turned out when she bumped into Cal Beecher on the way to her desk.

"Carter how is the dysfunctional family unit," he snipped bitterly?

Carter took a deep breath to stow her anger. Beecher had been angry when she had to break it off with him. She'd told him she'd discovered she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's child and so they decided to try to work it out. He'd volunteered to step in and raise the child with her but she argued she at least owed the father a chance to make it work. Since then he'd left her a couple of scathing messages and spread gossip about her around the precinct. It had taken a great deal of pleading from her to prevent John from intervening.

"My family is great Beecher, when are you going to let this go? I apologized to you a dozen times. I didn't plan for things to happen the way they did."

"Yeah sure, I guess your plan worked. He was jealous enough to come back for you after you led me on but I guess he figured out what type of woman you are because I see he didn't marry you."

"I've already told you it wasn't like that but believe what you want to believe," Carter snapped ending the conversation and heading to her desk.

_Back at the Brownstone_

"Good Lord son, note to self no more Cheesy Puffs for you," Reese said trying to clean up the massive dump Mason had taken after he shared his snacks with him while they were watching college basketball. Mason gurgled and laughed as his father used over a half of container of wet wipes trying to clean him up.

"I think this outfit is done for we're going to have to get you into some clean clothes buddy," John said just as his ear piece started beeping.

"Yes Finch, you know I have Mason so it's going to have to wait."

"I know John and you know I wouldn't bother you except it's a ten year old child and I'm sure you don't want to trust this to Detective Fusco."

"Damn, what do you have," Reese said scooping up his half naked son and taking him to his room to dress him?

"Nicholas Sheppard is the son of hotel magnates Martin and Shayla Sheppard. I'm going to assume no one wants to kill the kid so it's probably another potential kidnapping scheme," Finch said annoyed by the whole idea.

"Any clues as to who'd want to go after the kid," Reese asked while dressing his own son and holding him close trying not to think of his enemies that would gladly use Mason as leverage against him?

"Unfortunately I can't find any motive. The Sheppard's are shrewd but fair in their business dealings and they have a reputation for treating their employees very well."

"Is it possible one of them is having an affair and an angry lover is targeting the son?"

"I'm not finding any evidence of either stepping outside of their marriage. No hotel receipts, unaccounted for trips or gifts or anything that would raise a flag. They appear to be committed to one another."

"Well that's at least something positive," Reese said thinking about his bond with Jocelyn. While he couldn't offer her a piece of paper to legalize their union because he didn't exist, he could abide by the established rules of a marriage by being faithful and never leaving her side. Actually it was pretty easy when he couldn't get enough of her and no other woman stimulated his mind, his heart, and his body like she did. Also it helped that she'd threatened to detach his testicles if he ever touched another woman. He didn't even want to think about what methods she would employ to accomplish that goal.

"Yeah so far, I have no clue as to why the Sheppard's would be a target," Finch said exasperated.

"Well I better get eyes on the child just to be safe. It's about time for Mason and me to get out and stretch our legs a bit anyway."

"Umm, I thought you would put a call in to the nanny. I don't think you should take my nephew out in the field and you know Carter will kill you for sure."

"How much trouble can we get in to at an elementary school? Honestly Finch I'm just not ready to turn him over to Mrs. Whaley yet. I need this day with him to prepare myself for leaving him every day."

Finch smiled at John's admission. He knew Reese had been struggling with Carter going back to work and the idea of leaving his son with a hired nanny. Even though Finch had completed an extensive background check on the woman and even interviewed a few of her former clients who'd done nothing but rave about her, John was still concerned. He hadn't shared his reservations with Carter because he probably thought she'd blow him off but she had already instructed Finch to install surveillance equipment everywhere but their bedroom so he could keep an eye on the woman.

"Don't worry John. You know I'll look after him no matter what."

"I believe you Harold but today I want him with me," Reese said strapping on his front carrier and gently putting Mason inside. "Send me his school location and the dynamic duo will go check it out."

As Reese made his way to the elementary school he was stopped by many women adoring the little guy. Some were quite bold asking about the status of his mother. It made him think about Jocelyn with Mason as he wandered how many men offered to be a father to his son when they noticed she didn't have a wedding ring on. Just the thought made him furious. He was going to have to think about how to rectify that situation because he wanted people to know she was taken and so was he. Realizing Nicholas' elementary school was right around the corner from Taylor's high school, he sent the teen a message telling him to meet him across the street after school let out in the next ten minutes.

John sat on a park bench across from Tanner Creek Elementary and played with Mason while he scoped out the school and its surroundings. He noticed the school was well guarded surrounded by an eight foot high metal fence with cameras monitoring every entrance. There were also guards touring the premises on fifteen minute rounds ensuring the safety of the school. It appeared this school was popular among the wealthy in the area. Mason started getting fussy and Reese realized it was time to feed him.

He pulled a bottle out of the bag he'd brought with them and was feeding Mason when he noticed a tall blonde walk by the sidewalk outside the playground area for the third time. She continued to the end of the block where a rather large man was leaning up against a light pole. As she passed him the man stood from the pole and joined her. Immediately John felt like these two were up to something.

Just then a couple of classes entered the playground and before long John spotted Nicholas Sheppard shooting hoops with some boys from his class. Just like the pictures Finch had sent to his phone the young man was a spitting image of what he expected Mason to look like at that age. His skin was quite a few shades lighter than caramel. Although his black, straight hair was cut rather close you could see where it curled the longer it got as the longest part on top was a patch of tight curls. Nicholas also had blue eyes like his father and Reese couldn't help but want to protect this kid that was so much like Mason.

"Hey John what are you and M.J. up to," Taylor asked as he plopped down on the bench next to John?

"Just hanging out, getting some fresh air," Reese said keeping his eyes on Nicholas.

"Right," Taylor said setting his backpack down and taking Mason from John. "You came all the way to Manhattan for fresh air."

"It's not that far," John shrugged. "Plus Mason missed his brother."

"So it has nothing to do with those two people over there stalking Nick Sheppard," Taylor asked nonchalantly as he tickled his little brother.

Reese had been watching the man and woman he'd seen earlier stationed on the block adjacent to the one they were on monitoring the young boy. His head snapped to Taylor with a surprised look on his face.

"Come on John," Taylor smiled. "I've been around you long enough to know when you're working a number so I walked the long way around the block and looked around to try to see what you were focused on."

As usual Reese was impressed with Taylor's intelligence and presence of mind.

"Well I'm impressed but Taylor I'm never going to let you do this because it's too dangerous and your mother will kill me so keep your focus on school and make sure you get into a good college," Reese said sincerely.

"I know," Taylor said reveling in Reese's compliment. "I just want to help people too like you and Uncle Harold."

"You will, I don't doubt it but not like this."

"Yeah, Uncle Harold said the same thing. So is Nick in trouble? I hope not he's a good kid."

"You know him?"

"Yes sometimes I stay around here and play basketball with some of my friends and Nick lives at the hotel around the corner so he's on the court too. He's usually one of the little kids we let play with us because he can keep up and he plays hard."

"His parents let him hang out in the neighborhood alone," John asked incredulous?

"Well he thinks he's alone but usually I notice a guy around watching out for him. Nick isn't like most of the rich kids around here. He doesn't act like he's better than anybody. Mostly he just tries to be normal."

The bell rang indicating recess was over and the students including Nicholas headed back in the school to return to class. Taylor had taken Mason from John and was burping him while Reese focused on the couple watching Nicholas. They watched him enter the building, had a conversation and then walked off in the opposite direction of him and the boys.

"Mr. Reese, young Mr. Sheppard will be in class for another hour before school let's out," Finch's voice sounded in John's ear. "Would you like me to send a car around for Taylor and Mason?"

"No Finch. Taylor is helping me with Mason and everything is fine," Reese snapped disconnecting his friend abruptly.

"Well we have an hour, are you interested in a slice of pizza," John asked knowing Taylor's ravenous appetite?

"Actually I'd be more interested in three slices," Taylor said handing a sleeping Mason to his dad as they gathered their things and headed to one of Taylor's favorite Pizzeria's around the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok so my Careese heart is broken after three weeks of no John/Joss interaction and now John hooking up with Zoe eeewwww! I mean I like Zoe's character just not with John. So I decided to cheer myself up and add some more to this story with a more light-hearted flavor. So if you're feeling like me I hope this cheers you up too! God Bless you all and I hope you had a lovely Valentine's Day! Just remember if you feel like nobody else loves you Jesus definitely does! The day before yesterday was my birthday so this is my birthday present to me._

**Chapter 4**

Reese and Taylor engaged in typical conversation about school, sports, and girls while enjoying a few slices of pizza. As they were finishing up, Taylor dropped a conversational bomb on Reese.

"Are you going to marry my mom," he asked failing to pull off the nonchalant attitude he hoped to display?

Reese looked Taylor in the eye knowing that his answer was very important to the young man. "I'm not sure how much your mom has told you about my past but I do know you understand my status with our government is rather tricky. Unfortunately I'm restricted in a lot of ways from doing normal things like getting married," John said gauging Taylor's reaction to his answer.

"I mean I do understand most of that but my mom is always telling me once I find a good girl that I can't imagine living without then I should marry her to show my love and respect. So I was just wondering if that's how you feel about mom," Taylor asked tentatively?

"Taylor I love your mother more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone. I won't live my life without her. You and Mason are our family and while I totally respect the importance of marriage no piece of paper or ceremony can make us more of a family than we are right now. The only way I would ever leave is in a pine box," Reese replied passionately while absently rubbing his sons back and focusing his gaze on Taylor.

"Thanks John," Taylor said smiling and nodding his head feeling better about Reese's place in their life.

"Let's head back to the school to check on Nicholas," Reese said checking his watch and gathering Mason's things together. As the trio made their way back to Tanner Creek Elementary, Reese thought heavily about the conversation with Taylor. He hadn't realized Taylor needed reassurance of John's place in his life. Did Jocelyn question his commitment to their family too? She had never given him any indication that she was concerned and she'd never mentioned a desire to get married. She had to know he would marry her without hesitation if he could right? Now that he thought about it, he'd never actually voiced his feelings to her. Maybe it was time for them to have a conversation about their future.

They made it to the school about five minutes before the bell would ring to dismiss the students. Reese saw the woman from before lurking at the end of the block and it worried him he couldn't locate the man she was with.

"Taylor run into Nicholas as he turns that corner at the end of the block and tell him you have to meet your mom at his hotel after school so you're going to walk with him."

"Ok no problem, then what."

"Slip this tracking device in his bag and I'll pick you up from the lobby after he goes up to his parents," Reese said handing him a small electronic tracker.

"Cool, I got it," Taylor said excited to help John for once.

"If your mother asks, we were playing video games since you got home from school."

Taylor smirked at him as he walked toward the school just as the bell rung and the kids began leaving the school.

"I'm surprised you made it this long hon," John said answering his ear piece knowing it was Joss checking in on them.

"It wasn't by choice, I had a mountain of paperwork waiting for me and a couple of new cases to look at," Joss said tiredly. "I'm really missing my afternoon nap with Mason right about now."

"Well he misses his mommy too and daddy misses his mommy time too," Reese said never taking his eyes off Taylor who had caught up to Nicholas and was talking with him.

"Is that cars I hear? Where are you Reese," Jocelyn asked in a warning tone?

"Mason and I were bored so we came to pick Taylor up from school and get some park time in," he said focusing his eyes on Taylor and Nicholas as they started walking toward the end of the block.

"Reese, I'm telling you if you have my baby involved in some case," she warned not finishing the statement. Reese had already gathered their things and started moving toward the boys to follow at a safe distance.

"Don't you think I know you'll kill me if I put our boy in danger," Reese asked innocently? "We're just having some fun at the park with Taylor and a friend of his," John said just as he noticed the man he'd seen with the woman earlier driving a car to the end of the block where the boys were heading. He also located the woman already standing at the corner looking like she was waiting for her own child.

"Alright John, I mean it no working numbers," she was interrupted by John cursing.

"Shit. TAYLOR," John yelled as he ran towards the boys as fast as he could while holding Mason close to him in his front carrier! Before he could get to them the man stopped the car jumped out and grabbed Nicholas. Taylor tried to stop him but the man struck him in the face hard and he dropped to the ground. The woman had jumped in the driver seat and the man jumped in the back with Nicholas and they pulled off just as John got to Taylor.

Reese immediately pulled Taylor to his feet heart racing checking him for injuries.

"John stop, I'm fine," he said pushing John's hands away. He was trying to smile but the right side of his face was already swelling. "The tracking device is in Nick's bag," he said proud that he had accomplished his task.

Reese pulled the teenager to him and hugged him tight still shaken from the sight of him being struck by the large man. He held him for a minute until Mason started complaining with a whine and they both heard a muffled voice coming from Mason's carrier. John remembered he had been talking to Jocelyn when everything happened and he must have dropped the phone in the carrier. He quickly retrieved the phone to a frightened Jocelyn's voice.

"JOHN, WHAT'S WRONG? ARE THE BOYS OKAY," Carter was yelling into the phone?

"Joss, yes I'm sorry the boys are fine. Taylor just got hit in the face with a basketball and I freaked and dropped the phone."

"How bad is it? Do you need to take him to the hospital? Should I meet you there," Carter asked as she grabbed her keys ready to head for the door?

"No hon, he's fine just embarrassed that I made a big deal about it in front of his friends. He's going to be fine," Reese said examining his face by grabbing his chin and gently pulling him close for inspection. "He's going to have a serious shiner and bruise but I think he'll survive."

"Let me talk to him."

Reese handed Taylor the phone with a pleading look in his eyes knowing that if he didn't go along with John's story he really would be a dead man.

"You know that new God of War game would go awesome with the rest of the one's I have in my collection," Taylor said covering the mouthpiece of the phone so his mother couldn't hear him.

John nodded quickly willing to agree to anything to keep Carter from finding out what happened.

"Hi mom, you should've seen John, he was worse than you," Taylor said winking at Reese.

"Do you feel dizzy? Are you sure you don't need to get checked out?"

"No seriously it looked much worse than it was. I really wish you could've seen John's face though. I think he would've fainted if he didn't have M.J."

Reese snatched the phone away from Taylor. "Hey babe I'm going to get the kids home and do something about Taylor's face like give him a matching shiner on the other side," Reese said glaring at a laughing Taylor. "Everything is fine. Go ahead and finish your day and we'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"You sure he's okay," Jocelyn asked one more time concerned?

"Yes but I promise I'll keep an eye on him. We love you! See you later."

"Love you guys too, bye." Carter hung up the phone but she felt for sure something was up. However Taylor sounded fine and she had too much work to do to investigate further at the moment but she would find out what Reese was up to.

"Finch where are they taking the boy," Reese said angrily. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the man who snatched Nicholas. Reese wasn't sure he'd be able to restrain himself from killing the man after the way he'd hit Taylor.

"I almost can't believe this but they took him to his parent's hotel. They are in room 305."

"Book me a room on the third floor as well. I'm on my way." Reese hailed a taxi for the three of them and gave him the address to the Sheppard's hotel.

"Mr. Reese it appears the woman is Tina Brooder. She used to be a manager at one of the Sheppard's hotels. Before Martin started dating Shayla, Ms. Brooder was determined to snag the wealthy businessman but he was not interested. To add fuel to the fire he became interested in the head of housekeeping at her hotel Shayla Masters and began to court her rather aggressively. Eventually they married and Shayla's street smarts combined with Martin's business sense made his business ventures much more lucrative than before. Mr. Sheppard attempted to keep Tina on because she was a good manager but to prevent any friction between her and his wife he sent her to one of their hotels in Jersey. It worked out fine until about three months ago, when Martin was visiting the New Jersey site and Shayla showed up to surprise him and found Tina naked in his bed while Martin was in a meeting."

"Whoa, I already know how that turned out if Shayla is anything like Joss. Can you imagine Joss finding something like that in our bed," John asked? All three guys trembled in fear just thinking about it.

"Well this woman ended up in the hospital for a couple of days and Mrs. Sheppard black listed her so she would never get another hotel management position. Detective Carter would've put a girl in the morgue for something like that," Finch said trying to shake the image of Carter going postal out of his head.

"These two can't be that smart. I mean they actually bought him to the hotel where he lives and everyone knows him," John said incredulously.

"Yes it appears they aren't the sharpest tools in the shed but that makes them more dangerous."

"I know that's why I'm going to put the kids in the room you reserved and I'll go handle this and we'll get home before Jocelyn has any idea what's going on. Send Fusco over to pick up these losers and make sure he doesn't alert Carter of anything," Reese said feeling like everything was under control.

The cab pulled up in front of the hotel and Reese walked in with the boys and checked in at the front desk.

"You guys will be in room 310 at the end of the hall," the female concierge said smiling and batting her eyes at John. If there is anything else I can do to help you enjoy your stay please let me know."

"You can give us our key lady and stop flirting with my dad before my mom shows up," Taylor said glaring at the woman. Reese smiled at Taylor and grabbed the key from the woman and walked away without giving her another look.

On the way up to the third floor John couldn't stop thinking about how much he liked Taylor calling him dad. However it didn't take long before the situation at hand brought his focus back to Nicholas in the hand of the kidnappers. When the doors opened he looked out in the hallway to ensure it was safe before taking Mason and Taylor to their room at the end of the hall. Once they were in the room, he handed Mason to Taylor along with the baby bag after he removed his weapon from the compartment in the bottom.

"Stay here and take care of your brother. I'll be back real soon. No matter what you hear don't open this door until you hear my voice," he said to Taylor.

"Please be careful John," Taylor said sincerely.

"I will son, I promise I'll be back soon," he said holstering his weapon and stepping outside the door. He stepped right into Martin Sheppard who was moving with purpose to room 305.

"Hold on Mr. Sheppard," Reese said as he reached out and stopped his progress. Martin Sheppard turned ice blue eyes on John and he immediately let Martin go. "I'm here to help you get your son back but you have to trust me that charging the room not knowing what the situation is will most likely get him hurt."

The 6'2 215 lbs man glared at Reese sizing him up.

"I'm not one of them, I swear to you. My boss stumbled across this kidnapping plot and sent me to rescue your son."

"Then why are we standing here when my son is in there with those idiots," Martin said feeling the man was on the up and up.

"Finch can you see into the room," John asked into his earpiece?

"No the Sheppard's run reputable hotels with no room surveillance only in the hallways and elevators."

"Alright we're on our own, Martin. I'll pretend to be hotel security and I'll ask..," before he could finish the door to room 305 opened and Nicholas came walking out calm as ever. Both men stared in shock as he walked up to them.

"Hi dad, you might want to call the cops. Tina and her friend tried to kidnap me but I think they need help."

Martin Sheppard wrapped his arms around his son and held him tight lifting him off the ground. "Are you alright son," he asked his heart still racing from hustling from their penthouse suite to the third floor after his son's bodyguard alerted him of the situation?

"Yeah dad, I'm fine they're dumb." Martin Sheppard laughed and squeezed his son again.

"I don't know who you are but it looks like Nick didn't need either of us but I thank you anyway."

"That's one extraordinary kid," John said as he reached out and ruffled Nick's hair.

"Does your wife know?"

"Hell no, I'd never be able to get the blood out of that room," he said shaking his head.

"Well go ahead and take your son home. I'll have my cop friend take care of these two after we have a little chat," John offered his hand and Martin shook it.

"Thanks, she better be out of here before my wife finds out or I'm not responsible for what might happen," Martin said as he headed toward the elevators with his son who waved bye to John.

Reese made his way to the door and he was shocked at what he found. Tina Brooder was on the floor beneath the microwave holding her face and moaning with metal shrapnel sticking out of her face and the big guy was rolling around on the floor between the beds in agony with a pen sticking out of his left eye. It didn't take Reese long to figure out what happened.

It appeared the boy convinced them to let him write the ransom note as there was a half written note on the desk between the beds. Somehow he'd gotten the pen in the big guy's eye. Then he'd probably appeared frightened and vulnerable to Tina and told her he was hungry. He couldn't figure out what Nick had put in the microwave but whatever it was had blown the door off and sent metal flying everywhere especially in her face. It was something containing aluminum. That boy was crazy smart and John found himself laughing as he zip tied the two together and threw them on one of the beds. He was about to leave when he backed up and punched the man in the jaw hard enough that he heard a bone break.

"That's for putting your hands on my son, you son of a bitch," John snarled as he walked out of the room and into Lionel.

"Hey wonder boy, you better get them kids home Carter said something about surprising you and leaving a half an hour early which means she'll be leaving the precinct in about ten minutes."

"Damn!" Reese ran to room 310 and collected the boys as fast as he could.

"Mr. Reese there will be a car waiting for you downstairs with a car seat installed for Mason."

"Thanks Finch," John said as they rode the elevator to the lobby. "Can you have someone deliver dinner to the house before we get there?"

"Already taken care of John. You just better get there before she does."

"I know," Reese said as they ran to the waiting car and he strapped in Mason while Taylor loaded the baby bag. The driver drove as fast as possible to the Carter home and John hustled the boys in the house. He quickly put Mason on a blanket on the floor with some of his toys that had been left from that morning. Taylor ran and threw his book bag in his room and came back to the living room laid across the couch and quickly turned on his gaming system. Reese ran to the kitchen to find dinner already in pots on the stove simmering. He could've hugged Finch right then. Reese took a deep breath and leaned against the counter to appear casual when he heard Jocelyn coming up the steps when his holster with his gun in it pushed against his back. He quickly ran pass the living room jumping over Mason and sprinted into their bedroom throwing his holster and gun in the top shelf of the closet closed the door and ran back and slid on the floor next to Mason just as Carter walked into living room.

Jocelyn was surprised by the smells coming from the pots on the stove. She was suspicious as she made her way to living room but she found Taylor playing a video game as usual and John on the floor playing with Mason on his favorite blanket.

"Well welcome home beautiful. How was your day," John asked while forcing his heart to stop racing?

"It was long. How was yours?"

"You know, uneventful after the Taylor scare," Reese said with a straight face.

"Yeah pause that game so I can see your face," Carter said to her oldest child.

"Aw mom, it's fine," Taylor said as he paused the game and walked over to his mother. She gently grabbed his jaw and inspected his face upset by the bruising cheek and black eye.

"A basketball did this," she asked suspiciously?

"Yes mom, I'm not a baby. I'll be fine," Taylor pulled away from her and went back to his game.

John rose with Mason in his arms now that his heart rate was normal and walked over and hugged Jocelyn.

"We missed you mommy," he said leaning in and kissing Jocelyn softly.

"I missed you too," she said taking Mason and holding him close.

"Why don't I get dinner setup while you relax with the kids," John said as he left for the kitchen.

"Does she know," Finch asked when he entered the kitchen?

"No clue. I told you it was under control, good night Finch."

While they were eating dinner at the dining room table a news story came on about the attempted kidnapping of Nicholas Sheppard. Taylor grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

"Wait, I wanted to see that story. I heard the kid got away on his own," Joss said.

"Come on babe, we deal with that kind of stuff at work. I don't want Mason hearing about that kind of violence at the dinner table," John said as reached over and fed Mason another spoonful of Gerber peas and carrots.

The rest of the evening was relaxing and quiet before Joss and John finally retired for the night after saying good night to Taylor and tucking an exhausted Mason securely in his crib. Reese was the first to shower so he could lock down the house while Carter prepared for bed. By the time she finished showering and her before bed routine, Reese was snoring loudly which usually occurred when he was overly tired.

John woke up to a sharp pain in his crotch. When he opened his eyes Jocelyn was straddling his thighs staring at him with angry brown eyes while holding a huge knife against his most prized body part.

"You do realize I'm a damn good detective right?"

"Yes babe, can you please move the knife," he said desperately?

"Do you really think I'd leave you home with my baby without a way to track his whereabouts," Joss asked as she pushed the knife a little closer?

"Umm yes, I thought you trusted me," Reese said nervously.

"I do but I also know you. So when I discovered my son was at the exclusive Sky View Hotel not thirty minutes after his daddy told me his was at the park, I thought you had lost your mind and was meeting some woman there. The only thing that stopped me from coming to find you was I realized you had Taylor with you and you'd have never taken him with you to do that. My only other conclusion is you were working a number with both my children in tow. Something you promised me you would never do and I told you what the consequences would be."

"Jocelyn I'm sorry but it was a kid and I didn't trust Fusco with it and I knew you were too busy. I swear Mason was never in danger but Taylor did get hurt and for that I will never forgive myself. I don't know why this is so hard for me but I just don't feel ready to leave Mason with a stranger no matter how well she checks out."

"It's not going to be easy for me either John but you can see why keeping him with you is not going to work either," she said relenting some and letting the knife slip away from his package. Before she realized what happened Carter was on her back with John covering her with the knife in his hand that he sat out of her reach on the bedside table.

"I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. It won't happen again. You do know that in my heart you are my wife and no other woman has anything I want," John said his warm blue gaze fixed on her brown eyes. "You and these kids are my family and as long as there is breath in my body I will be here to love and protect all of you," he said with heavy emotion.

"Yes John I believe that without doubt. It is one of the many reasons that I love you so much," Jocelyn said reaching up to caress his face as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I love you and our boys and I will trust Finch to look after Mason."

"Did you make the man pay for hitting my son?"

"I broke his jaw for touching **our **son," John said emphasizing his claim on Taylor.

"Good then all is forgiven," Jocelyn said with a smile.

"I'm glad because now we can work on making my daughter." He smothered Joss' response with a kiss that led to her forgetting her arguments against another child.


End file.
